SAYONARA
by himechi-chan
Summary: Kanda y Allen son pareja,pero el primero tiene que irse a una misión. La despedida antes de partir,una conversación y una confesión. Dedicado a mi amiga Yukime-chan, cjica esto es para ti -


(_...--** SAYONARA**--…_)

-Adiós- me dices con una sonrisa triste, mientras yo hago todo lo posible para no llorar- sabíamos que esto terminaría tarde o temprano, somos exorcistas, vivimos en constante peligro de morir.

-Pero esta es solo una misión, no es como si te fueras para siempre- te digo con convicción, tratando de convencerme de que es así, pero a quien quiero engañar, se que este bien podría ser nuestra despedida definitiva.

-No llores, eres un exorcista, un hombre- tu voz suena seria, fría, pero yo, que aprendí a leer lo que había detrás de tus miradas, de tus gestos y tu voz, puedo notar el tinte de preocupación que adorna tus palabras.

-Lo se, pero no puedes culparme por llorar, después de todo antes que exorcista o hombre, soy humano, y como tanto tengo todo el derecho a llorar si me siento destrozado como lo estoy ahora,

-¿Crees que para mi es fácil? Si esta misión la hubiera tenido hace dos meses, estoy seguro que no dudaría tanto, me habría ido sin siquiera mirar atrás, más ahora es diferente, tengo miedo moyashi, mucho miedo, si aunque suene imposible viniendo de mi- esto último fue acompañado de una sonrisa un tanto sádica ante la reacción sorprendida del otro.

-¿Tienes miedo?... ¿de morir?

-No, más que a morir le temo al hecho de separarme de ti, de perderte para siempre, una vez oí que cuando se ama de verdad, la vida propia importa mucho menos que la del ser amado, que por el puedes enfrentarte a lo que sea o a quien sea, incluso al mundo entero. Al principio no entendí como alguien podría renunciar a su propia vida por la de alguien más, al menos así fue… hasta que te conocí a ti… y aún hoy, no dejo de preguntarme en que momento mis sentimientos cambiaron tanto, como pasaste de ser un estorbo, como en un principio te creí, a ser lo más importante en mi vida, te amo moyashi, más de lo que creí que sería posible amar a alguien, cada fibra de mi ser te extraña con locura cuando no estás, esto tampoco es fácil para mi, decirte adiós es lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida.

-Kanda…- las palabras del samurai lo conmovieron en demasía, claro que el sabía que Kanda lo amaba, la forma de mirarlo, de tratarlo con tanta dulzura, en privado claro está, le habían dicho cuanto lo amaba ese hombre porque a veces "un te amo" no es necesario decirlo con palabras y el era un claro ejemplo de eso. Era precisamente por eso que la confesión recién hecha por el hombre frente a el, le había parecido demasiado bella y conmovedora. Reafirmando y aumentando con creces el amor que el albino le profesaba- yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida…

-Kanda… es hora de irnos- las palabras de Lenalee interrumpieron la conversación de ambos, dejando un doloroso silencio que parecía destrozar el corazón, mientras la mirada desesperada, triste y aterrada de Allen, se cruzaba con la dura, fría y llena de sufrimiento de Kanda- lo siento Allen- se disculpó la chica mirando de forma compasiva al albino que parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a quebrarse por el peso de su dolor.

-Sayonara… moyashi- pronunció el samurai en el umbral de la puerta sin siquiera volver la mirada, desapareciendo segundos después de su campo de visión junto con Lenalee.

En el momento en que las figuras de ambos chicos desaparecieron por completo, sus piernas parecieron no soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, cayendo así irremediablemente al piso y dando rienda suelta a su desgarrador llanto. En ese mismo estado lo encontró minutos después Lavi, quien sin saber que hacer, y sintiéndose destrozado ante el llanto tan desgarrador del más pequeño, como si fuera el lamento de una bestia herida y a punto de morir. Optó por estrecharlo entre sus brazos y acunarlo como si fuera un bebe, dejando que llorara hasta que no pudiera más.

Un mes había pasado desde que Kanda se había ido, lapso de tiempo en el cual no habían tenido ninguna noticia de el, y en el cual Allen se había sumido en una fuerte depresión, no quería comer, entrenar, hasta podían decir que ya ni siquiera sentía deseos de vivir, pero todo cambió el primer día del segundo mes.

-Allen!!! Allen!!! Despierta!!!- lo llamaba con insistencia Lavi mientras golpeaba con fuerza su puerta, casi echándola abajo.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?- preguntó aún somnoliento y con unas terribles ojeras marcando sus ojos.

-Kanda volvió, está vivo solo un poco herido pero no corre peligro, oíste Allen, Kanda está bien.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la oficina de Komui…- no necesitó saber nada más, tan solo al escuchar oficina de Komui corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, no le importaba la hora, si chocaba o tiraba a alguien en el camino, lo único que quería era verlo a el, asegurarse de que verdaderamente estuviera bien.

-Kanda- lo llamó al tiempo que abría de un golpe la puerta de la oficina de Komui, el cual estaba llorando de forma desgarradora.

-Moyashi- susurró Kanda cuando Allen se tiró a sus brazos, aferrandose a el como si fuera una tabla en medio del océano.

-Lenalee está muerta- oyó que alguien decía tras el, no le importó, ya después lloraría la muerte de su amiga, ahora lo único que le importaba era Kanda y lo mucho que había necesitado sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo de forma protectora tal como lo hacía ahora.

-Ya estoy en casa- susurró contra sus labios.

-Bienvenido- acortó la distancia uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Te extrañe.

-Yo también, pero ya estoy aquí, y nunca más te volveré a dejar solo- y selló su promesa con otro beso, este más necesitado que el otro.

Por que para ellos, este era solo el comienzo, y tenían toda una vida para ser felices.

FIN


End file.
